No doubts Chapter 1: When everything ended
by AiriniWolf
Summary: A young she-wolf called Airini starts to holbo around the woods with her brother Luka. Her family's dead because of her. She thinks that her whole life is ruined, but when she finds Kiba's gang everything changes. She goes with them in search for Paradise hoping that her family's there and she'll live a better life with them. She thinks that she'll fix the mistakes KibaxOC later
1. Chapter 1

**AiriniWolf: Hi, there everyone! That's the first part of my "Wolf's rain" fanfiction. It's not my first fanfic, but i tried my best this time. All of my other fanfics are just bullshit. *perspire* Uh... Sorry, about the strong language. The second chapter is ready (well, not so ready, but...), i need some time to fix the errors. I haven't got any, although i have a holiday right now. I should learn everyday, read and look after a dog. I should stop mumbling, right *blushes*? Well, hope ya enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Wolf's rain". Only Airini and Luka :D**

No doubts

Chapter 1: When everything ended

You know, life starts with happiness, but what happens after this? You should define your destiny- is your life going to be full of happiness or sorrow? Well, you should win it. You know that life is fun, but in cruel way. Remember: Appreciate those who love you. Help those who need you. Forgive those who hurt you. Try to be a good listener or later your ears will get you in big trouble. Don't repeat my mistakes.

I were lying on the cold tiles in the bathroom. The bitter taste of the blood on the ground was filling my mouth. The tears were rushing down my cheeks, during i were holding my brother's dry hand. He was clenching my fingers while sobbing gently. I placed my finger on my lips, showing him to be more quiet. He nodded while holding his breath. I got up gently without making any noise. I looked at the bathroom's walls and ceiling. There were bloody prints everywhere. Even in the bathtub. I pressed the handle slowly. My eyes ran over the room. It was quiet. I made one small step and the wooden cracked under my feet. I clenched my teeth and eyes. I took a deep breath. One more step, then another and after 5 seconds I were in the living room. I smelled the air and... My eyes were wide opened. I heard a creaking door. I started to growl and bark fiercely. But I stopped when I saw the man in front of me. I saw him! He was standing in front of me in all his glory. My ears surged, my jaw opened. I started to run towards the bathroom's door. I chimed in the bath, threw my brother on my back and jumped through the closed window. The sound of broken glass filled my ears. I felt the inflowing in my ears and mouth air. The oxygen filled my lungs and my pulse was slowin' down every second. But i were hugging my brother all the time, so he was OK. Just after a second we fell on the warm soil.

"Airini?... Airi?!"

I heard Luka's voice, but i couldn't talk. I opened my mouth a little, but my voice was just gone.

"Don't worry, Airi! I'll find help."

My eyes were wide opened."What?! No! Luka, you should not go! We are in big danger!" i thought and took my human form (which i didn't use very often), holding my bro's neck.

"But i should find help!" he whined with tears in his eyes.

"Run! Run as fast as you can!"

My voice came back! Some tears fell from Luka's eyes. Only then i felt the small wounds on my face and paws. The glass inserts made 'em, i guess.

"No! I can't leave you here! You need help and... And i need you!"

I placed my hand on his cheek and told him quietly.

"I know... I need you too, but it's better for both of us. We're in big danger now, you should go, or you'll die, Luka!"

"If i die, i wanna die with you!"he sobbed.

I smiled gently. But then i heard a gunshot. The noise was really really loud.

"Ahhhhhhhh...!" i shouted and clenched my teeth.

The bullet hit my cross. I were cringing for a while, screaming grievously.

"Run, you idiotic brat!"i shouted to my bro.

He was very confused. Then he threw me on his back and started to run in unknown direction. Now i were just a lifeless body which was bleeding hard. My wound was bleeding too much!


	2. Chapter 2: An Encounter

**AiriniWolf: The next chapter. Well, i didn't think that i'll upload it so soon, but things change. I wanna ask you something, coz i can't decide on my own: Should i include some fluff in one of the chapters? I want an advise from ya. And another one: I'm not gonna include Cheza (i'll include Blue and Quent, but she's not going to latch the pack).**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah! I do not own "Wolf's rain"... Only Airini and her bro.**

Chapter 2: An Encounter

It was too cold for me. I were feeling my wounds freezing. Like, they were surrounded by ice. Of course, it was winter and the climate was really really cold. Lucky that Luka found a small abandoned rabbit hole. The hole was small, but it was pleasant coz we were snuggling. The only problem was my wound. It was very deep and the blood wasn't coagulating. My pulse was slowing down every minute. My body was dehydrated and the a lot of the capillaries in my eyes were broken. I needed some kind of medicine or herb to stop the bleeding. And water, a lot of water!

"Airi, do you need somethin?"

"How do you think? Our family is dead, we are wondering 'round the forest, i was shooted... But you can't do anything. The only thing that i have is you."

But then a strange noise filled my ears. "A howl...?" i asked myself. Was it really a howl? If it was, i couldn't understand the message. Then i heard a new one.

"Sis, what's this?" asked Luka frightenedly.

"It's a howl Luka... Foreign lands!" i shouted with my eyes wide opened.

I walked out of the hole. I took a look at the horizon. Nothing. But then the howl was closer.

"Come 'ere! We should go!" i invited my brother.

After just a few steps i were knocked down by a white monster. He was growling and his eyes were driven in mine.

"Sister!"i heard Luka's voice.

I looked at him and i saw two more wolves pushing him down. A timber wolf and a smaller brown wolf with golden belly. The timber wolf had a collar with some kind of sign on it and the other-four silver bracelets on his front leg.

"Let 'im go, you bastards!"i damned and growled.

I looked at the wolf who knocked me down. He was a pure white wolf with yellow eyes. I growled gently and barked.

"Well, well... What do we have 'ere?! A pet dog!" he said haughtily.

Well, i should tell the truth, he was very attractive.

"Let my brother go... please! We mean you no harm."i said with my eyes filled with tears.

He gave a sign to the other two wolves. When he released me i realized that there was another wolf. He was dark grey with a big "X" shaped scar on his chest. I felt an unwelcome sight on me after i took my human form. I looked at the timber wolf with the collar. His amber eyes were driven in my body. His faraway look made me blush and chuckle a little.

"What are you two doing around here?" said the pure white wolf.

I looked at the oldest of the pack, he was at least 21 years old. I guess, he was the grey wolf with the scar, who now had dark skin, grey hair, golden eyes, close black leather jacket and close black leather jeans. But the "X" shaped scar was still on his chest. I looked again at the timber wolf who now was dressed in yellow hoodie and light blue, wide sweatpants. He had black kinda a sneakers on his feet. His hair was sandy brown with golden eyes (but darker than those of the grey wolf). The last boy (who was the youngest in the pack, not older than my brother)... Well, his face was full of innocence. He had a very childish look and body. He had red shirt, disheveled grey-green trousers had black boots. His hair was reddish and his eyes were light brown. I looked at him, but the white wolf was gone. The pure white wolf was replaced by a boy over seventeen-eighteen years old. He had dark brown, just-out-of-bed hair. His white T-shirt had a "V" formed neck. His black leather jacket's sleeves were rolled up. There was a pair of black converse in the bottom of his denim jeans. His face was cold, but looked very careful. I felt like i've forgot something or someone. Yeah, of course! Finally, i looked at his eyes. I froze. Such beautiful eyes. They were paralyzing me, i couldn't move, breathe or think. I gasped in pleasure. But wait! I wasn't that kinda girl! I was the lone she-wolf with feral heart and full of wildness. Soon i came back to Earth when the wolf with the collar asked me.

"Well, i was wondering... What does a sexy woman like ya doin' 'ere?"

He placed his hand around my shoulder. That made me blush. I should tell that he was a little gorgeous.

"Virgin ears, chubby..." said the pure wolf and pointed Luka.

I hugged my brother and said silently.

"Well, we ran away from our home. If i can call it that way now."

"Your wounds, they are not healing."the timber wolf took a look of my deep wounds. "Oh, uhm... My name's Hige, this is Kiba" he pointed the attractive boy with the pretty eyes. Agh... people lose can themselves in them."This is Toboe"the boy with the bracelets. "and this is Tsume..." the man with the "X" shaped scar.

He was looking at me haughtily.

"So... Do you two want to come with us?"asked Toboe. "We can't leave you too here."

His innocence was so sweet.

"Yeah, ya know... Be a part of our pack, in search of 'Paradise'. Oh! I forgot... What's your name?"asked Hige.

"Airini... And i don't wanna disappoint ya, but i'll never be a part of a pack again. I've experienced too much..."

I then started to walk slowly, but someone caught my arm. It was Kiba.

"You can't hobo around these woods... alone."

His touch sent shivers up my spine.

"First, i'm not alone and second, i can take care for myself"

"Don't make yourself just to attract us. You are just a obedient dog!" Tsume said haughtily.

"Repeat it or eat shit!" i snarled at him and turned into a wolf.

Actually into a dog. I know i wasn't a pure breed, but there was still part of me that was a wolf and i wasn't weak like a real dog. I've been training for years and i was really good at fighting. I was kinda white husky with some wolf gene.

I then heard a gunshot.

"Soldiers. Run!" shouted Kiba.

They all started to run, unless me and Luka. Kiba stopped and looked at me. Step by step he came in front of me so i could feel his warm breath. I were going to melt down, although i was freezing right now. Of course, my T-shirt had a three-quarters sleeves and i wasn't wearing socks.

"You should come with us." he whispered, five seconds silence. "Airi?"

I looked at him and gentle smile captured my face.

"I just..." i started, but someone interrupted me.

It was Hige. He caught my hand and dragged me along.

"We don't have much time. And i guess, you don't want more wounds." he shouted.

But Kiba was still there, staring at me and my brother. A bullet flew next to his head. Just then he started to run. We were at least 20 metres further from him. Anyway i couldn't walk because of the wound on my cross.

"Hige, slow down! I can't walk so fast!" i screamed and at once i fell in the snow, with tears rushing down my cheeks and sobbing.

I placed my arms around my chest to rob the blood. I looked at the dark-red liquid on my hand. I started to cry even louder, burying my face in my hands. I then felt someone lifting me up. Kiba!

"Wh... What are you doing?" i asked him in confusion.

"Saving you!" he said and smiled gently.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**AiriniWolf: The third chapter! I'm really really happy about it! :D I tried my best in this chapter and i included a lot of feelings. Well, hope ya like it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain... Only Airini and her bro... So boring! -.-**

Chapter 3: Memories

I were just standing in Kiba's hands with my head leaning on his lap. I were feeling so... magical, feeling his body's heat. I were going to fall asleep if my body wasn't shaking so much from Kiba's running. But anyway, it felt so good! But after a few meters he started to slow down. I could see the champaign covered in snow in front of us.

"Can we stay here for the night" asked Hige, still holding my brother's hand.

Kiba was looking around, not watching his feet. I then felt my body falling down. I guess, he stumbled into a stone, and we both fell in the snow. He was on the top of me, with his eyes driven in mine. I could see the surprise on his face. I blushed and tried to hide it, but i couldn't. He then tried to get up.

"I'm sorry, i stumbled. Are you OK?" he asked worried and checked my whole body.

"Uhm..." i blushed again, this time worse. "I'm alright, no need to check."

Tsume rolled his eyes and gasped.

"Fine." said Kiba.

The moment in which Hige heard the word fine, he sat in the snow.

"I feel SO hungry... Who wants to go and take food?" he whined.

I bend over him and whispered.

"I'm going, but someone's coming with me!"

He then got up at once and shouted happily while bouncing.

"Well, let's go!"

I chuckled. I went back into the forest while Hige was bouncing happily and sometimes rubbing his body in mine. I think that we were going to have a future like best friends!

We were standing in front of the fire that Toboe made.

"I took some herbs for your wounds, Airi." he said carefully.

He sat next to me and started to defecate the deep wound on my cross. I growled in pain.

"Sorry, it'll hurt a little." he apologized through clenched teeth.

"It's fine."

Soon the five rabbits that we caught with Hige in the forest, were done. The bad was that they were five and we divided one with my brother. He ate the bigger part of it, i mean, he left for me only four mouthfuls, so my stomach started to rumble soon. I placed my arms around my chest to stop it, but i couldn't.

"Here, eat this." i heard Kiba's voice.

He was giving me a part of his rabbit. The bigger part!

"No, no! You should eat, that's enough for me." i said and my stomach rumbled so hard that the whole forest could hear.

I took the piece.

"Thanks." i said quietly.

I saw Kiba laughing under his breath.

Soon my stomach was full and finally it stopped rumbling. My brother was already asleep with his head in my lap. Everyone was asleep, but i were crying, tossing and turning all the time. I were thinking about my family and the man who killed them. I didn't know actually why, coz they didn't want to tell me. I remembered the man's words, before he pulled the trigger of his gun: "You'll pay for your sins!". He said that, but i didn't know why. I knew, everything happened because of me. I didn't listen to them and i got into big trouble. Actually, i were ignoring my parents all the time. We were arguing all the time and sometimes i were telling to myself: "I hate 'em. What a family is this?!". But when they died i realized that everything was just a madness. The only person who was supporting me all the time was my uncle. He was telling me stories about Paradise and how he met my aunt. She died while they were searching together. I knew only stories about her. But i knew that he loved her from the Earth to the Moon and back. And he didn't lose hope. He was thinking how she is still waiting for him somewhere in Paradise and they'll soon meet up there. These stories were making me happy, although my life was full of sadness. Anyway ,i couldn't stand with these boys anymore (but in the good way if there is). Finally, i decided to go, clear a little my mind and warm up at the fire. I stood up slowly, trying not to wake up my brother. I sat on the trunk in front of the fire. The tears were still falling from my eyes. I tried to whip 'em, but they didn't want to stop. The sorrow captured my heart and it didn't want to leave it. I tried to sob a little bit more quietly, it was like hiccupping.

"Airi, are you crying?" someone said behind me.

"Ugh?!... No! Just... There's something in my eye. Why are you not sleeping, Kiba?"

He sat next to me, but i didn't want to look at him.

"Suffering for you family... Am i right?"

I nodded. His voice was soothing.

"Well, you are with us now. We will protect you, like a pack..."

"No!" i shouted. "I'm not a part of your pack. Don't you understand?! I experienced too much to be a member of a pack again!"

"Why?! Why do you think so?!"

"My family's dead! I were attached to them! If i feel the same to you or anyone else, i'll not survive. I don't want this to happen! I come with you only because i want to find 'Paradise', i think that i'll find my family there. And we'll live a better life there. And maybe with you, guys! I'm so sorry, Kiba!" i was finally done.

I buried my face in my hands. I felt so guilty about everything.

"On top of that, Tsume hates me. And I guess, you blame me for what I did. We are an unnecessary load!"

I then felt something around my shoulder. I looked and... And i saw Kiba smiling at me with his arm on my shoulder. I giggled and blushed like a tomato. So magical and warm.

"Tell me... What happened with your family?" he asked with sad attitude.

"My life was really really hard. My father was an alcoholic, i think the he was cheating to my mom all the time. As for my mom, she had big problems at work. She was leaving home at 6.00 am and getting back at 10.00 pm. I couldn't see them a lot. And when we were together, we were arguing all the time. In front of my little brother! The only one who was supporting me all the time was my uncle. He was telling me stories about 'Paradise' who were making me happy. He was talking to me about my aunt who died in their search along to 'Paradise'. And he was waiting... Waiting for the moment when he's going to live a new life, a better life with her... In 'Paradise'!" i paused for a while and looked at the shining moon. "I wanna go there... I want to live!"

That's right! I wanted to live! That wasn't living! I wanted happiness. Right now, i needed someone who is like a pencil with an eraser, to write happiness and erase the sadness. But i didn't know if i'm going to get him, coz i've lost any hope. But you know that life gives you another chance everyday... It's called 'tomorrow'.


End file.
